Dealing with the Midnight Crisis
by TheConflagration
Summary: SasuNaru-Oneshot. short academic discourse that tackles several issues concerning Uchiha Sasuke’s emotional, psychological and anti-social disorders, and his -in-ability to maintain a healthy relationship. wait, academic? R&R please ;-D


Page 9 of 9

AU, SasuNaru, One(long)shot, OOC. This short academic discourse tackles several issues concerning Uchiha Sasuke's emotional, psychological and anti-social disorders. Nah, I'm just playing! Sometimes, Sasuke's just paranoid, sometimes, everything goes wrong and he gets so damn frustrated. Read and review, please…as in PLEASE! ;-D

Author's Note/Summary/Warnings:

AU, OOC, SasuNaru (femme Naruto—I like imagining Naruto as a pretty, blonde chic). This story is a remake of a NejiNaru I wrote a few weeks ago. It's a bit more polished and I can say that I made more effort in writing this one, nyaha, because I'm on vacation! The story's 6,000 words approx. and revolves around several (fictional (duh)) issues like Sasuke's absurd request to sleep in Naruto's apartment because he's afraid a stranger might break into Naruto's apartment and stab her to death; Sasuke's obsession with Naruto's body; Sasuke's bouts of jealousy; and, Sasuke's war against Naruto's pet cat Kyuubi.

Please, please, please, review! I have a psychological disorder (and a sleeping disorder) that keeps me up at night when no one reviews my shamefully few stories!

P.S. I'm so bad at titles and summaries.

I love you who read my stories,

_**TheConflagration**_

***Dealing with the Midnight Crisis***

After some weeks of contemplating, Uchiha Sasuke finally decided that his feelings towards that _less-than-feminine_ girl Naruto (which, by the way, is a very strange name for a person, much less a pretty girl), inclines more to a romantic kind of attraction rather than simple fondness.

Often, when he was around her, he battled with himself whether to tackle her to ground and kiss her face feverishly, or gently take her hand and twirl her around as if they were dancing just so he could bask in the glory of her voluptuous hour-glass figure. Most of the time he would slap himself wake-up in his mind before he begins drooling over his fantasies of the said blonde.

Fortunately for Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto seemed to like him as well, for when he asked her if he could be her boyfriend, he only had to wait exactly a week before she said yes while smiling sweetly at him.

Weeks later, another problem took over his mind and soul. What does Sasuke Uchiha like about this girl? It never occurred to him before he asked her to be his girlfriend what exactly made him want her. He took his time dissecting and putting back together her traits—both good and bad.

Naruto, Sasuke thought, had the prettiest grin he had ever seen so far in his life. It was so infectious that even he, who usually mopes around with a sullen look on his face, wouldn't be able to stop himself from grinning too when she's feeling happy. He also bets it will stay that way until he died. He refused to call it a "smile" because as he has convinced himself as well as Naruto that it had a slightly wicked character to it, especially when she tilts her head down a bit.

Sasuke also thinks that Naruto had the most gorgeous and softest hair in the world, even though Naruto thinks otherwise. He is magnificently infatuated with her short, spiky hair (many would say a bit too short and spiky for a girl) and the way it bounces and slides and flicks flirtatiously even without trying when she moves just a bit. She hates the fact that she is blonde though, and would often enviously comb Sasuke's midnight-black hair with her long fingers when they were together alone. She would never do it in public.

Another thing that Sasuke strangely liked about Naruto was her secrecy about their relationship. She was not one to display her affections towards Sasuke in the school cafeteria, and she would masterfully try to pulverize him unrestrainedly when they spar in the gym during judo practice. She wasn't like the huge number of girls in their school who unabashedly chase Sasuke all over the place and drool at his glorious presence.

She was a totally different person when they were together alone. Sasuke would always secretly laugh about how she changes instantly—from haughty, indifferent and brutal, to kind, sweet, and perilously affectionate. He never took her secrecy negatively. But one time, he told her that he would want the whole world to know about them someday—to which she agreed readily.

Naruto's legs were another thing that never failed to make Sasuke feel hot and sweaty in the middle of a winter night. They were perfectly shaped—like a masterpiece, the legs of the goddess of beauty in a Greek museum, like two, long, smooth and shapely poles that held the body of a supermodel, with skin evenly tan, without a trace of hair anywhere. He'd often run out of words to describe them.

Those legs of her had been the reason for some of their lovers' spat. One summer day, Naruto went to school wearing a pair of _very_ small, _very_ ragged short pants below a white, slim-fitting T-shirt. Sasuke would never admit that he was overjoyed and on the verge of having a massive nosebleed when he saw her walking down the corridors to meet him, however, when he saw a group of guys gawked and craned their necks and whooted and whistled as she walked past them without throwing a glance, Sasuke threw a fit and walked over to where the guys were standing and landed a fist to the jaw of whomever stood closest to him without thinking twice. Of course Naruto thought Sasuke was overreacting, telling him that she couldn't stand the heat and that her thighs will sweat like crazy if she wears anything longer, and that it was normal for boys to look at girls, but later that day Sasuke succeeded in coercing Naruto to wear a skirt (that was unpleasantly lengthy in Naruto's opinion) he bought during break at a small gypsy store just outside the school gate.

Sasuke also unbelievably managed to make Naruto promise not to wear shorts and skirts of that kind outside while he lived, even though she has been wearing those kinds of clothes since the very first summer day of her life.

"What about beach parties? Pool parties?" Naruto asked, her brows furrowing and her left eye twitching like an epileptic housefly.

"No."

"Sasuke, you are so mean and cruel and evil and selfish and arrogant and green and –" she said as a growing scowl decorated her face.

"_No," _Sasuke said while handing a plastic bottle to his girlfriend. "Have you ever heard of talcum powder?"

Naruto shook her head as she took the object. She looked at the label on the bottle: Marks & Spencer Cocoa Butter and Vanilla Talc. Sasuke looked at her in disbelief.

"It prevents your skin from becoming sticky when you sweat."

Astonished, Naruto gazed wide-eyed at the peach-colored powder that Sasuke has dashed on his open palm.

"Here," Sasuke dunked his index and middle finger on the powder and lightly dabbed Naruto's neck. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat as Naruto tilted her head backwards to reveal more tan neck and smooth skin. He felt blood rush to his face when he caught a glimpse of Naruto slightly closing her eyes as he touched her. The fact that she was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a _very_ low neckline bothered him to no end. It suddenly occurred to Sasuke that maybe he and his girlfriend will never agree about the clothes she wears, though it was usually okay when he was the only one looking.

"When it's hot outside, powder your skin before putting your clothes on."

"Wow, Sasuke, you're like a beauty product endorser!" Naruto smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and looked outside the window.

"Thanks, babe."

Naruto kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth very gently. Her lips lingered above his face as she tried to look deep into his eyes. Sasuke was captivated by her searching eyes. They were a mysterious kind of blue that imprisoned anyone who gazed into them. He had to look somewhere else and so his eyes travelled south to her lips. They were smooth, watery, pouty, and pink. His throat suddenly went dry and his mouth watered inside uncontrollably. He held his breath as he lost himself in those unbelievably luscious-looking pair of lips, enthralled by the sweet fragrance of her body and her beautiful mouth so close to him. Naruto herself seemed to freeze right there in front of Sasuke, less than an inch away from the boy's lips, equally captivated by the other's handsome features. The clock ticked unnoticed as they inched closer and closer to each other, very slowly, probably unsure, until their lips lightly touched and they shut their eyes to an explosion of sweet, wonderful, surprising, joyful, colorful and bright fireworks of feelings that overwhelmed them.

They broke apart a minute later. Their faces flushed and their hearts beating faster than normal, an awkward silence descended on them and neither of them didn't know what to do. But trust Naruto to restore a relaxed and comfortable atmosphere impossibly fast.

"Okay, baby, no more smooching for today! Haha!" she flashed him a very amiable hundred-mega watt grin and gave him a peck on the cheek. That surely made him smile back.

Sasuke would admit (if forced) that he wanted to do more than just kissing but settled to holding her hand and rubbing the back of her palm with his thumb.

Sasuke couldn't think of anything but Naruto's delicious lips that night. And the day after. And the day after that day. And the day after that…

Sometimes when Naruto talks to him he can't really listen very well. All he could do was gawk at her lips as they moved, and gasp inwardly when he catches a glimpse of her soft, pink tongue when she opens her mouth to speak. Now it wasn't only her legs that make him feel hot and sweaty in the middle of a winter night.

One humid summer night, as Sasuke walked past the TV room, a news report caught his attention. He rarely watches TV news at night—he preferred reading the broadsheet early in the morning while waiting for classes to start—but this one news violently grabbed him with clawed hands. He slipped inside the half-closed door and watched the news attentively.

"…_a girl in her late teens was found dead in her apartment early this morning. The police confirm that the cause of death was the multiple stabs received by the victim in her chest which lead to massive blood loss. According to the flat mates of the victim, she lived alone and was only seldom visited by her relatives if she didn't visit them herself. As stated by the witnesses, three men were seen climbing up the stairs of the back entrance of the apartment building last night at the time of the incident. The police are now on a manhunt for the killers of the victim. The public is warned to stay alert and safe and immediately contact the police if any of these men are seen in your vicinity…"_

Sasuke looked hard at the faces of the criminals and the young, dead girl. He didn't see his own face pale at theastonishing resemblance between the victim's image on the TV screen and someone whom his heart beat for. Short, blonde hair, bright blue, smiling eyes. Sasuke stared at the TV screen. It definitely wasn't Naruto but his heart had begun to beat much faster than normal and his skin broke with cold sweat and dread. That girl on the TV had been alive last night and now she's as cold and hard as stone, too many wounds mercilessly marred her body, her clothes drenched in her own blood. Frozen terror suddenly washed over Sasuke as he realized that tragedy can strike anyone at anytime.

Suddenly, even before Sasuke thought of it, his hand had grabbed his phone from his pocket and was speed dialing number one. The line was busy. He dialed again and again, but Naruto seemed to be busily talking with someone. Sasuke's heart sank as he tried to call her for the fifth time. He rarely called her on her phone at this time of night and so he couldn't blame her for keeping her line busy.

With a resigned feeling he placed his phone on his bedside table and forced his eyes shut as he lied in bed. But whenever he closed his eyes, images of the victim and the criminals flashed in his mind and made him tense and nervous again. He kept thinking of what to do to calm himself but there was only one thing he was sure that would make him relax. He tried to push the thought out of his mind. Naruto would definitely think he doubted her capability of self-protection, and that would really earn him a good slap or two across the face or a kick at his crotch.

So Sasuke, determined to ease his mind of his irrational thoughts, stood up, got dressed and took a stroll around their spacious tropical back garden.

Standing on the edge of a small, wooden bridge, he looked over a pond of large coy fish. He stayed there and watched the fishes swim in schools from one side of the pond to another, their mouths and heads bobbing to the surface of the water from time to time to get some air in their gills or feed on small, fallen leaves and fruits. It relaxed him a bit. A few minutes passed by and he was ready to go back to bed. He turned to walk down the bridge and back to their kitchen, but after a few steps he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of an ominous brown-and-black cat which he have never seen before in their garden. The cat stopped right in front of him for a second before it leapt into a blue and violet hydrangea bush.

Sasuke followed the foreign cat. He saw it crouching above something and his stomach turned and twisted in bitter disgust and dread. He almost vomited at the sight. The cat was licking a bloody and dead yellow bird. He couldn't understand why he suddenly felt the urge to break the cat into pieces. But he didn't attack the cat, instead he went back to his room hurriedly, grabbed a jacket and his wallet, and put on some shoes. He ran to the garage where his car was but decided not to use it and opted for the motorbike. Hastily, he started the engine and rode to Naruto's neighborhood.

A small metal terrace led to the back entrance of Naruto's flat. Sasuke climbed the three flights of stairs to reach it and lurked beside the window. He saw Naruto's sleeping form in the darkness in the middle of her bedroom. As if waking up from a dream Sasuke suddenly wondered what he was doing there. He considered going back to his house until he saw Naruto's vivid, blue eyes flicker wide open at him like bright headlights, irritation unmistakably discernable.

Sasuke felt his face heat up in both embarrassment and apology as Naruto violently yanked away her blanket and stormed her way to the back door where Sasuke was staring at her. Sasuke immediately felt his face heat up another round in yet another momentarily indescribable emotion when he finally managed to make out what his unbearably beautiful girlfriend was wearing while she was sleeping. His mind went round and round like a circus and his mouth fell wide open without his permission.

He was brought back to reality by Naruto's sing-song voice.

"Stop staring at me Sasuke you bastard."

Sasuke managed to yelp out a rather uncharacteristically high-pitched "hn" in reply.

"Can you please explain why exactly you're creeping around outside my bedroom window in the middle of the night? Are you actually waiting for a chance to do something perverted to me?"

It was only Naruto who had the uncanny ability to talk like that and deadpan all the while. And still be utterly stupid sometimes.

"Naruto, you're all alone in this flat."

"Well I've been since I turned fourteen." Naruto stated monotonously.

"Yeah I know that and it's not safe."

"I know, but I get by."

Sasuke felt the strange urge to fidget. He had to think fast for a convincing, sensible reason for staying in Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto," Sasuke finally motioned to enter Naruto's room. "Did you hear about that girl who was stabbed to death last night? She lived in this neighborhood."

"Well," Naruto's eyes rolled a bit. "Yeah, the lady who owned this shack of a building said the girl lived just down the road."

"And she lived alone."

"But _I'm not_ alone. I have Kyuubi." She looked around trying to spot the fat, yellow-and-orange cat she owned. He wasn't anywhere to be found. The stupid traitor must be out hunting, and at the most convenient time at that, she thought to herself.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke said mockingly.

A sadistic grin slowly blossomed in Naruto's features, not giving up on the budding squabble. "Yeah, and he's very ferocious."

"To me only!" Sasuke snapped back in surprise and irritation. "He tried to claw me last time I came here!"

"He's sweet to you!" Naruto yelled, her brows furrowed and lips pouting heartbreakingly.

"You're turning this into another joke, Naruto, just like everything else." Sasuke said, his voice almost surrendering.

"Then what exactly do you want?"

"I want to sleep here. Starting tonight, I'll be sleeping here in your bedroom." He finally said, and then suddenly he remembered with a blush on his face that Naruto was skimpily-clad right at that moment, and if it weren't for the darkness of the room, he would have seen more than she would allow him at the time.

He drank with heavy eyes her full figure that was slightly lighted by a stray moonbeam seeping through the bedroom window. Her arms were crossed above her ample breast which was clothed only by a simple, thin, and apparently _very_ comfortable, white bra beneath an equally sheer (perhaps almost see-through), white, spaghetti-strap top that reached just above her small, shy belly-button. Below her stomach she wore what was possibly the smallest, white bikini Sasuke has ever seen in his entire teenage life. This was the first time (and definitely will not be the last, Sasuke promised himself) he saw _so much_ bare skin from Naruto. Finally Sasuke was able to make out just how long those sinfully attractive legs reached. Sasuke mentally cursed and thank at the same time the spirits who made her wear such morally offensive and adorable and arousing clothes. The room suddenly got hotter and he stopped himself halfway at tugging the neck of his shirt loose.

In that short while, Naruto realized that Sasuke was sizing her up. She saw his eyes crawling from her head down to her painted-blue toenails. She looked away, blushing hard under his intense gaze.

"Okay, Sasuke, stop eye-raping me please." She tried to say expressionlessly but somehow between the syllables the embarrassment escape through.

"Hn." Another humiliatingly high-pitched yelp broke out from his throat.

Sasuke was ultimately convinced that Naruto has the ability to put the most concealed and discomforting habits a person had to words and whack them violently across his already bruised ego.

"Sasuke," she began, her voice tired and worn-out. "You know what you're asking is quite impossible. You, in my bedroom, while I snore in my freakin' panties?" She snorted with immeasurable haughtiness which only she could blow in one disgusted grunt.

"I didn't say I wanted you to sleep in your damn underwear. Just change into some pajamas so we can already sleep."

"And I didn't say I was letting you sleep here yet! And I don't have pajamas, I can't sleep soundly in them, they're not comfortable! If you want to sleep with me, you have to marry me first, dammit." She ended her tirade half-jokingly.

"Naruto, were not going to do anything else besides sleeping at this phase of our relationship, but okay if you want to get married now, sure, or did you think that marriage in the future wasn't an aspect of our relationship?"

Naruto was suddenly struck silent by surprise at what the other said. He was so smooth and unfaltering when he spoke she thought she might be dreaming. A few seconds passed by without any retort from her, but her face dimmed. She wondered bitterly how he could say such things at their age. She battled with herself about which made her sad more—him saying things about marriage like it was something ordinary, or him thinking she didn't want to marry him at all in the future, effectively doubting her love for him, or something else she couldn't put her finger on and clouded her perspective of their relationship.

Sasuke noticed the abrupt changes in her expression and suddenly felt apologetic for some kind of indefinite rudeness in his words. His eyes were cast on the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure you're out of harm's way, that's all. That news report got into my nerves and all I could think about is you and your safety. I won't do anything I'll eventually regret, I hope you know that and trust me. I can sleep practically anywhere, on the floor or on that couch."

Without looking at Sasuke, Naruto said very quietly, talking more to herself than to him, "Suit yourself."

***

About half an hour had passed since the last words were discharged like bombs; the gloomy silence had slowly expanded between them like mist and fog in a graveyard.

Naruto tiredly tossed and turned in her bed while Sasuke tried to ignore the growing pain in his back from curling and cramping himself on the sagging, sorry couch sitting just outside the girl's bedroom door.

All of a sudden, she yanked her body and dragged herself to the closet. Her hands rummaged for something her mind hasn't figured out yet until they pulled a familiar, tattered, pair of shorts—the kind which she used to wear until Sasuke banned them. She put them on blindly in the dimness and walked to where Sasuke was unsuccessfully feigning sleep.

Naruto kneeled in front of him, her hand gently caressing his arm that was dangling off the couch.

"Baby," she began, and immediately Sasuke secretly released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Come, let's sleep on the bed."

And she took his hand and brought it to her lips to kiss it while her eyes gently danced in a smile at him. He stood up from the couch and let himself be guided to the girl's bed.

Naruto crawled to the far side of the bed to allow Sasuke some space. The bed was tiny and cramped for two people, Sasuke thought. The only way for them to actually sleep there was if they stacked themselves on top of the other like logs. He prevented himself from grinning lecherously and rubbing his palms together maniacally at the idea. He kept thinking whether Naruto was actually serious about this.

Naruto on the other hand was actually having second thoughts on what she was already doing, baiting herself and tricking the unsuspecting lamb into the lion's den. Her mind raced with ideas of what to do to Sasuke's body when he's lying so close to her asleep. For all she knew, she could jump the poor guy and bite his neck in excitement while she was dreaming and scare him away as a girlfriend with a psychosexual disorder. But she was already there, and he was already lying beside her all quiet and meek, with one arm trying to embrace her from beneath her neck. Naruto sighed as she gazed lovingly at his boyfriend's handsome face. Even now, she finds it very surprising that this guy who had everything—from brains, to body, to riches, this guy whom every other girl in the school coveted, was _hers_.

She moved a bit to adjust things before she finally settled, lying on her side with one porcelain leg curling, wrapping itself flirtatiously on Sasuke's stretched legs, and an arm on the same side resting gently on Sasuke's chest. Naruto snuggled even closer—if it was possible—and rested her head between his neck and shoulder, her nose practically inhaling the air behind Sasuke's ear. She smelled his undeniably expensive perfume.

She suddenly felt she needed to say something.

"Sasuke," the way his name rolled off her tongue sent shivers down his spine and he tried not to look at her mouth and moist, pink lips, but failed miserably. Her breath was sweet and warm, and it swathed his face and neck. It reminded him of freshly baked chocolate cookies, of ripe strawberries, of warm sea breeze. Slowly he began to feel hot and sweaty. It was impossible for him to even catch a glimpse of her small, shy tongue in the darkness, but then again… Sasuke slapped himself awake in his mind. He thought it was dangerous, and so he hypocritically hoped not to see it.

She lifted her head and loomed above his face. "I'm sorry I was a bit brutal to you earlier. I know you're just concerned about me. But you strike me as some kind of pervert." She grinned at him. And then she did what she shouldn't have done. She stuck out her tongue at him mischievously.

Tight ropes snapped, locked doors burst open, and rivers overflowed in Sasuke's mind and his own lips moved in their own accord. Suddenly, Naruto's playful tongue was trapped pitiably inside Sasuke's wet mouth.

Eyes suddenly wide, Naruto tried to pry her tongue out and speak but to no avail, and the vibration it made inside Sasuke's mouth made him moan in pleasure. Hearing him like this, she slowly relaxed from the sudden tension of the moment and let him do as he pleased.

He let go of her imprisoned tongue after a while and satisfied himself with simply staring at her surprised and slightly open mouth, and feeling the soft breeze of her breath at his face. Slowly, his free hand crawled to where her leg was possessively placed above his own and ran it once, twice, at the expanse of skin exposed to him, from her knees up to the hem of her scant shorts. His own breathing became shallow and his heart was beating faster than he wanted it to. Naruto closed her eyes as he touched her, and she absentmindedly began to caress Sasuke's clothed chest gently with her hand.

Very slowly, possibly timid and unsure, she leaned and aimed her lips at the farthest corner of Sasuke's mouth. However, exploding with impatience at the sudden comprehension, Sasuke quickly turned his head to the side in perfect timing as if anticipating her move, and caught squarely her trembling lips with his anxious mouth. In one perfect movement he had pushed Naruto to her back, her bare thigh still in his grasp, her mouth still pressing against his own. She was trapped beneath his body and her hands, as if in an act of surrendering, were raised above her head.

Sasuke began to ravish her lips, kissing her as passionately as possible, licking her lips apart and abruptly plunging his tongue inside the hot and wet mouth, exploring and memorizing every crevice he could find. He nudged and prodded and jabbed at Naruto's tongue feverishly. It was probably the first time in his life he lost control of his instincts and desires, and Naruto certainly wasn't stopping him or complaining at all.

She finally recovered from the shock after a few seconds and began to kiss Sasuke back just as enthusiastically as a response to his impulsion. She had to admit to herself that her boyfriend was a very competent kisser and briefly wondered which girls he had practiced with. She pushed the thought away. She gave vent to her sudden burst of jealousy by grabbing Sasuke's hair rather harshly with her hands and roughly pulling his head closer to hers if it was possible. She immediately earned a pained grunt and furrowed brows from him.

Annoyed by her brash actions, he decided to make her pay by unceremoniously dropping her thigh which he had caressed so gently earlier. His now unoccupied hand was placed unabashedly in the middle of her chest, feeling the rushed beating of her frantic heart.

Naruto could tell that Sasuke was having the time of his life with the energy he released in every grunt, moan, touch, grope, lick and suck that he made. It was just devastating that they had to part their mouths to breathe some air. Sasuke took this time to bask in the glorious blushing of his hot girlfriend who was breathing hard through her dilating nostrils and wet, slightly swollen red lips, her ample chest rising and sinking in perfect rhythm.

Looking at his sinister, dark eyes framed by mysterious jet-black hair, something famished and wicked emerged inside her. And her hands wandered aimlessly and unsure up and down his shoulder blades and sides until they reached the hem of his shirt. Her hands pulled his shirt up and peeled off the clothes from his pale, lean body. Immeasurably happy (though she hid it), Naruto explored Sasuke's perfectly sculpted chest with her hands, tracing the curves and memorizing their depth and vastness.

Sasuke saw the very unfamiliar and slightly chilling glint explode and lodge in Naruto's intense, midnight-blue eyes, and decided it was time to take their relationship to a different level. He felt confidence brim in his heart as Naruto marveled at his bare chest. The road ahead was straight and smooth. He knew exactly what they both wanted at the moment and he would damn sure satisfy himself and his girl.

Carefully, he placed his arm at her side and leaned his weight on it, his body pressed firmly against hers, while his other hand gently fondled at the hem of her top for a moment. He tried to somewhat hypnotize her with his deep, dark gaze. Naruto's arms stayed wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

Slowly, Sasuke's hand slid smoothly on Naruto's warm, porcelain skin underneath her sheer upper garment, stopping and settling on the clasp of her bra. Sasuke remembered the burning sensation on his face when suddenly Naruto exhaled a gasp at his brazen exploit. Sasuke positioned his thumb, index, and middle finger methodically, assured that he can expertly unclasp it with just one hand. Sasuke noticed the slight change in Naruto's features from teasing to slightly frightened as his hand dangerously lurked inside her clothes. He closed the distance between them and kissed her lips and cheeks softly and reassuringly.

Sasuke gently pushed his tongue inside her mouth for the second time that night and kissed her slowly but deeply as his fingers dexterously moved to finally unfasten her bra. This is the moment, he told himself in his mind. And just as it was loosened, something which shouldn't happen _happened_.

Through the cat flap at the backdoor entered a chubby cat—a British tabby shorthair, with yellow and orange fur, looking disheveled and slightly annoyed.

"Meow," the cat purred a bit loudly in the darkness.

Sasuke paused at the interruption.

"Meow," the cat purred again, as if calling the attention of his frustratingly busy owner.

Sasuke's head viciously twisted towards the direction where the purring sound came.

His and Kyuubi's eyes met in a long, silent, and fierce glaring combat.

"Meow," the cat purred again.

In a couple of swift and graceful movements, Kyuubi has managed to leap and land above Naruto's bedside table.

"Meow," the cat purred and gazed inquisitively and somewhat revoltingly at Naruto and Sasuke, curious and horror-struck at what they were doing.

Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes intensely for answers to his wordless questions. But he decided to ignore the cat and pick up where they left.

"Meow," purred the cat in time with Sasuke's motion to kiss Naruto as if halting him, and the last string holding Sasuke's hopes of indescribable happiness snapped. He glared as nastily as he could at the cat which looked ready to pounce at them if he made another move.

Admitting defeat, he slowly and gently rested his head beside Naruto's and sighed tiredly.

Naruto on the other hand felt like she had to say or do something. She settled on stroking Sasuke's back consolingly as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Okay, baby, looks like no more kissing and groping for tonight!" She stated merrily, as if nothing arousing and seductive happened, while pushing Sasuke aside. She sat up and re-clasped her bra, readjusted her clothes and fixed her hair a bit to look decent to the cat. Kyuubi tilted his head approvingly.

Sasuke remained flat on his face beside her, motionless and frozen like a corpse. He has never felt more frustrated and humiliated in his entire life.

Naruto on the other hand picked up the fat cat and snuggled him close to her chest. The cat purred gently and rubbed his head against Naruto's arm. She walked to her kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk from the refrigerator for Kyuubi. She poured some into Kyuubi's bowl until it was half-full, and then drank some herself straight from the carton. The cat contentedly lapped at the bowl of milk.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out after gulping, "would you like some milk?"

She went back to her bedroom when she didn't hear him answer.

When she reached her bedroom door she saw Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, her phone to his ear, apparently talking to someone. His face dimmed and contorted into a slight scowl. Naruto listened carefully.

"Yes." Sasuke raised his head a bit and the look he gave Naruto was spine-chilling, freezing her where she stood.

"No." He flipped close the phone and put it back inside the drawer.

"Sasuke, who was it?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke brows creased. "Were you talking to Hyuuga on the phone earlier this evening, around seven?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto answered, quite baffled at the abruptness.

"I was trying to call you. A lot of times."

"Oh, sorry." She tried to look apologetic at him when she noticed the developing annoyance exhibited in his features. "Sasuke, who called?"

"Hyuuga. Does he always call you at night?"

She could make out the irritation hiding in his forcedly neutral voice. "Well, not really always, only, like, every other day, or something…"

"And what do you talk about?"

"Nothing important."

"How long do you talk?"

"Thirty minutes, I guess," and then she added in a whisper, "or an hour sometimes."

"You talk about nothing and yet you keep your line busy for an hour." Sasuke cracked in incredulity.

"Oh come on," Naruto absentmindedly rolled her eyes and shook her head resignedly, "we just chat…about life…about school…about pets. Those trivial kinds of things."

Sasuke heaved a sigh in defeat and suddenly Naruto realized Sasuke's sudden outburst wasn't irritation, it was _jealousy_.

She walked over to where he was sitting, sat beside him, slid her arm around his waist and rested her chin above his shoulder. She felt him tense even more.

"I never thought you were the jealous type." She drawled out mischievously. "Yeah, you're a pervert—that's a given, but a jealous kind of guy?" She shook her head and snorted the way only she could snort—too nasty.

"Just so you know, Neji asked me out on a date twice, I told him the second time he asked that I can't date him because I'm _madly_ in love with someone else. Apparently he let me go at that point."

Blood rushed to Sasuke's cheeks and his heart hammered his chest. He turned to Naruto and slowly captured her lips with his, thankful for and slightly seduced by her words. He released her after a while but pinned her with an unsettling glare.

"But I still don't like the idea of you having lengthy conversations with that guy on the phone."

Naruto sighed at the other's irrationality. "Let's just go to sleep. Right now I can't promise you anything. Neji and I are good friends and I like chatting with him."

Sasuke emptied the milk carton as if filling his stomach would give him more patience and finally slipped back his recently discarded shirt. He made a mental note to start watching over Hyuuga closely. As for now, Sasuke thought to himself, he'll gratify himself by kissing Naruto goodnight. Sasuke leaned to close the distance between them, however, as if on cue, Kyuubi entered the room and began purring noisily. Sasuke grunted irritably and disbelievingly but decided to kiss Naruto even so. He felt her smiling in the kiss. A few seconds later they broke apart, a glint of satisfaction present in their eyes.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight, Naruto," and he added in a whisper while he embraced her with one arm, "and I love you."

_The End_

P.S. again.

Thanks for reading the story! As I've said, I suck big time with titles and summaries, so, I'd like to hear if you have any title suggestions, 'cause I can change the damn title of this fic. Write me your title through the Comments/Reviews, or a PM--if you have the time and motivation, nyaha! Thanks again!


End file.
